Little Zoo Series: The Name Game
by Larkspur4Kat
Summary: so how did the penguins and thier kids get their names find out right here!


Elli sat huddled against Private looking around the room. Buttons was sitting with Marshal at the other side of the room playing cards. Athena was sitting with Kowalski, Skipper was trying to get a radio signal and Rico was lying on his side rolling a small marble across the floor in front of him looking bored.

Skipper gave up with the radio and walked over to where Elli, Athena and there dads were he sat down the same distance away from both groups forming a sort of circle.

"Well, while we're stuck here until the rain slows down, how about a scary story…

"NO" Elli and Private's voices rang out after Skipper barely finished his sentence.

"Ok how about some stories of when Marshal was still too small to prank. Those were my favorite times." Skipper said smiling knowing Marshal wouldn't allow it.

"NO!" Marshal yelled dropping his cards. "Um right…" he said feeling awkward now that everyone was staring at him.

"Well, can I at least tell them how you got your name?" pretending that Marshal's opinion mattered in this particular subject.

"Sure why not" Marshal said still picking up his cards. "They already know.

"So that when ever you join the military and become a marshal, I'll get to call you marshal Marshal." Skipper said joking. He was talking more to his son than to anyone else.

"Elli's name is short for Elizabeth after my mum." Private said, looking down at his daughter.

"Buttons!" Rico shouted knowing that everyone already knew what he meant.

"And Athena is the Greek goddess of knowledge, but you already know that." Kowalski said looking over at his daughter who was sitting down next to him with her head leaned up on him.

"But how did you get your names? Marshal asked curious about how his dad got the name, Skipper.

"Well, my name came from an experience I had as a young hatchling. You see, my colony back in Antarctica, lived near a docking site for fishing ships or ships carrying scientists. I always would run away and get in to trouble. Marshal, I'm talking to you. Anyways one day I learned that some of the boats carried fish. I thought it would be a whole heck of a lot easier than letting my parents catch my food everyday so being to smart little fellow I was(Skipper smiled at this point) I went on board one of the ships to look for the fish.

"So you weren't a boring, rule following, goody two-shoes like you said you were." Marshal accused, pointing a flipper at Skipper and standing up at the same time. Skipper shot a glare at him telling his to shut his beak and he did.

"As I was saying" Skipper started again still glaring at Marshal "once I boarded the ship I began walking around in plain sight. Meanwhile my mother and father had noticed I was gone for the fourth time that week, if I remember correctly." Skipper smiled at the memory of his parents.

"My father found me on the ship though I can't exactly remember how. He saw me in the captains quarters about he be discovered by the captain himself. Therefore after he brought me home I was given the name Skipper meaning ship captain." Skipper finished nearly laughing at Marshal's funny expression.

"Well I'm looking up Rico's name meaning and coincidentally it means brave ruler" Kowalski said looking up at Rico who shrugged." And I got my name from my grandfather" he added

"Skipper called me Private and I guess the name just stuck" Private said in his usual cheery voice.

"Marshal, why you don't deal me some cards?" Skipper asked walking over to where he and Buttons were sitting.

"Because you always win" Marshal replied looking up at his dad, though in the end he dealt him some cards anyways.

**A/N**

**this is another story in the series me and ponytail30527 are making together we have a lot more planned so keep reading! Tell me how I did! I got a lot of great reviews for Bad Grades and I want to thank you for those too! Here is an idea of the next one coming…Rico's painting-what will happen when a famous artist discovers Rico's painting and goes to extreme measures to find the unidentified artist.**


End file.
